Letters For You
by Darekami
Summary: Apakah kami-sama akan memberikan kebahagian untuk mereka yang melanggar perintahnya?/Shonen ai/Author bingung mau nulis apa/plisss review .


Hari itu adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami. Kenapa kejadian itu harus terjadi? Kenapa?. Kami-sama bisakah kau mendengarku? Bukankah engkau yang menciptakan kami untuk memiliki perasaan cinta? Tapi mengapa cinta itu harus dibatasi oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan 'gender'? Kenapa manusia tidak bisa mengeksplor rasa itu lebih mendalam kepada sesama jenisnya? Kenapa mereka yang mecintai sesama jenis harus dikatakan sakit jiwa? Kenapa mereka harus dipisahkan? Kenapa mereka harus mencintai lawan jenisnya? Kenapa? Bukankah cinta adalah suatu anugerah indah yang telah engkau berikan kepada kami? Bolehkah aku dan dia bahagia? Kami-sama bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku ini?

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (pingin buat yang M tapi gak bisa hehehe)**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Warning: Shonen ai/BL, AU, OOC, Alur maju mudur, Author Newbie, Bahasa berantakan dan ketidak sempurnaan Lainnya**

**-Naruto's POV start-**

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Umurku 16 tahun. Ciri – ciriku ehmmmm..aku memiliki rambut pirang. Kata keluarga dan teman - temanku warna rambutku diibaratkan seperti sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi,hahahaha berlebihan memang. Aku memiliki kulit tan yang katanya seksi, warna mataku biru berkilau seperi batu sapphire, banyak yang bilang dengan menatap mataku mereka merasakan seperti sedang melayang bebas di langit biru yang luas urghhh memang berlebihan tapi seperti itulah adanya.

Tinggiku 165 cm, tubuhku biasa saja, tidak kurus dan tidak terlalu berotot. Tipe cowok idaman para penggemar komik shoujolah. Aku bersekolah di Konoha high school. Aku termasuk cowok popular di sekolahku. Banyak sisiwi yang ingin menjadi kekasihku. Saking popularnya aku, bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang menyukaiku hahaha. Mereka boleh menyukaiku , tetapi maaf saja hatiku telah diculik, ditawan, disekap apapun sebutannya oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur disampingku. tidak lupa tangan putih mulusnya yang melingkar di pinggangku.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke si pemilik mata onyx kelam yang sangat indah. Parasnya sangat tampan, walaupun dia memiliki model rambut yang unik atau bisa dikatakan aneh . Warna kulitnya kontras dengan warna tan milikku. Dia memiliki kulit seputih susu. Tingginya 6 cm lebih tinggi dariku. Tubuhnya sangat hangat untuk aku peluk, rasanya tentram dan aman. Dia lebih popular daripada aku karena selain dianugrahi wajah tampan, dia juga diberikan otak jenius oleh kami-sama. Aku selalu dihina olehnya karena kebodohanku, menyebalkan! Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuatku mengalahkan Sasuke, yaitu Olahraga. Aku menang telak kalau menyangkut hal itu, karena Sasuke selalu izin setiap ada pelajaran olahraga ahh sial! intinya aku belum pernah mengalahkan Sasuke. Aku pernah menanyakan alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang hanya diajawab "merepotkan" olehnya. Pantas saja kulitnya sangat putih dan mulus karena sasuke tak pernah membiarkan sinar matahari menjumpai kulitnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Sasuke adalah rivalku 6 bulan yang lalu. Setiap hari kita habiskan untuk bertengkar dari hal sepele sampai hal yang rumit. Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam. Makanya banyak yang heran kenapa dia selalu banyak bicara kalau bersamaku. Dia hanya mau merespon perkataanku.

Entah sejak kapan posisi Sasuke yang aku anggap sebagai rival berubah menjadi kekasih. Yup C-I-N-T-A-lah penyebabnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjajah otakku, menghipnotis pikiranku untuk hanya memikirkan dirinya. Cinta yang diawali pertengkaran?memang lucu, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Setiap hari aku lalui dengan mencari masalah dengannya, dia pun selalu mencari kesempatan untuk membuatku kesal. Kata hinaan favoritenya untukku adalah Dobe atau Usuratonkachi. Aku juga memberinya julukan khusus penuh cinta untuknya yaitu Teme. Aku selalu ingin bersama dengannya setiap saat, tapi hal itu tidak terkabul , dalam satu bulan kadang Sasuke absen beberapa hari. Ketidakhadirannya itulah yang membuatku sadar bahwa saat dirinya tidak ada aku akan merasa sepi dan kosong. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, mendengar suaranya, mendengar omelannya saat aku mengganggunya.

Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu Sasuke jarang bertengkar denganku. Biasanya saat kami bertengkar sekitar kami jadi berantakan dan terkadang membuat aku dan dia terluka ..konyol. Sifat Sasuke menjadi sedikit melembut, dia hanya mengejekku saja. Dia jadi sering tersenyum yang hanya khusus diberikan padaku. Hingga satu bulan lalu dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Hatiku seperti akan meloncat keluar saat mendengarnya. Wajahku memerah, dengan gugup kuterima pernyataan cintanya. Dia tersenyum hangat, menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukan hangat dan mencium bibirku lembut.

Hari ini tanggal 10 oktober adalah hari yang paling istimewa bagiku. Aku memberikan kesucianku kepadanya, menyatukan jiwa dan tubuh kami dalam kehangatan. Kulihat dia sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang damai. Tubuhku yang polos tanpa sebenang helai menutupiku membuatku kedinginan. Walau ada selimut yang menutupi kami berdua aku lebih memilih kehangatan dari tubuh polos Sasuke. Aku menarik lengannya untuk semakin memelukku erat. Aku memanjakan diriku di dada bidang miliknya. Aku menutup mataku menunggu mimpi indah yang akan datang.

**End of Naruto's pov**

**FLASHBACK ON**

Bulan april adalah saat yang paling dinanti oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata bak batu sapphire. Hari ini adalah upacara penyambutan siswa baru di Konoha high school. Pemuda itu bersiul bersemangat pergi menuju sekolah barunya. Dirasakan olehnya cuaca yang mulai menghangat. Dilihatnya bunga Sakura sudah bersemi menghiasi jalan yang dilewati oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun menikmati keindahan pohon sakura yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dia Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, merasakan kesegaran yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Naruto! " panggil perempuan cantik yang memiliki rambut seiindah bunga sakura.

Naruto membalikan badannya melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan" respon Naruto

Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan menjitak kepala Naruto

"Aww!kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa meninggalkan diriku tadi pagi. Aku kan sudah bilang aku mau berangkat bersamamu, Naruto. Tadi aku mampir kerumahmu, Kushina-bachan bilang kalau kamu malah pergi duluan sambil cengengesan" Omel gadis berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, aku terlalu bersemangat hehehehe. Aku sudah menunggumu, tapi kau masih belum datang, ya sudah aku memutuskan untuk berangkat duluan" Jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Kau itu tidak mengerti perempuan! Sebagai murid baru, aku kan harus tampil cantik agar banyak siswa yang tertarik padaku. Aku berdandan daritadi pagi loh! Cantikkan? "Cerocos Sakura narsis.

"Tentu saja kau cantik Sakura-chan! Kau kan sudah punya aku buat apa cari yang lain?" Naruto tersenyum lembut menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang mengakibatkan memerahnya wajah Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lihat papan pengumuman kelas!" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan karena malu atas perkataan Naruto. Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya selama berjalan menuju Konoha High School.

Sakura dan Naruto adalah teman masa kecil, mereka berdua tinggal bersebelah. Dari TK sampai SMA mereka selalu bersama tak terpisahkan. Banyak yang menyangka mereka berdua berpacaran, tapi bagi Naruto, Sakura sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Tidak terasa mereka sampai di depan gerbang Konoha High School. Naruto melihat papan Sambutan siswa baru di depan gerbang sekolah. Naruto tersenyum menanti apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan SMAnya yang kata banyak orang adalah saat paling bahagia. Naruto melihat sekitarnya yang masih sepi. Tentu saja sepi karena Naruto yang terlalu bersemangat berangkat terlalu pagi. Sakura pun mendengus kesal karena telah mengurangi waktu make-upnya demi berangkat bersama Naruto. Mereka pun memasuki area Konoha High School dan segera mencari papan pengumuman kelas mereka berdua berada. Keuntungan berangkat pagi membuat mereka berdua tidak perlu berdesak-desakan saat melihat daftar kelas.

Hanya beberapa siswa yang berada di sana. Ternyata Naruto dan Sakura berada di kelas yang sama yaitu kelas 1-4. Terlihat senyum mengembang dari wajah mereka berdua. Setelah melihat papan pengumuman, Sakura meninggalkan Naruto karena Sakura ingin ke toilet melanjutkan make-up yang ia rasa masih kurang mantap. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengelilingi Konoha High School sebelum mengikuti upacara di Aula, toh Naruto memang datang terlalu pagi, daripada hanya duduk di Aula lebih baik mengelilingi Sekolah barunya. Setelah puas berkeliling tak terasa waktu upacara penyambutan akan segera dimulai.

Naruto bergegas berjalan menuju Aula, di samping lapangan olah raga Naruto melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di bawah pohon sakura. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa bahwa pemuda itu sangat indah. Wajah pemuda itu dilindungi dari sinar matahari dipayungi oleh daun lebat sakura. Menampakan bayang-bayang kelopak bunga sakura di seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya. Tak lupa beberapa helai bunga sakura yang jatuh di wajah dan tubuhnya membuatnya makin indah. Naruto menghampiri pemuda itu. Naruto hendak membangunkannya karena sebentar lagi upacara akan dimulai. Naruto terdiam mengamati wajah pemuda yang sedang tidur pulas itu.

'Tampan sekali' batin Naruto.

Pemuda itu memiliki warna kulit yang sangat putih dan mulus, meskipun matanya sedang tertutup Naruto yakin pemuda di hadapannya pasti tampan terlihat dari garis wajah pemuda itu yang tegas.

" Ooi!cepat bangun!" Perintah Naruto sambil mengguncang pelan bahu pemuda yang tertidur itu.

Tidak ada respon. Naruto Terus mencoba membangunkan pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu masih tetap tertidur pulas. Naruto mencoba cara lain, Naruto mencubit kedua pipi pemuda itu. Masih tidak ada reaksi apapun dari pemuda itu. Naruto yang mulai panik memutuskan untuk berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda itu.

Kini Naruto berjongkok dihadapan pemuda itu. Naruto meletakkan jarinya di depan hidung pemuda itu memeriksa apakah pemuda itu masih bernapas atau tidak. Betapa leganya Naruto karena masih bisa merasakan hembusan napas di jarinya.

Naruto yang sekarang malah sibuk memerhatikan wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda itu, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Pikiran Naruto hanya bisa berkata bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sangat sempurna. Tiba-tiba muncullah batu onyx di hadapan Naruto. Naruto terkesima melihat sepasang mata yang begitu indah. Dia terus mengamati dan menikmati pemandangan di depannya terus dan terus hanyut dalam keindahan tanpa sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya itu telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu kaget melihat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengamati wajahnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Pemuda itu awalnya ingin memukul wajah orang di hadapannya itu, tapi ia pun hanya terdiam seakan terhipnotis saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dua batu sapphire indah sedang mengamatinya secara _intense_. Kedua pemuda itu sibuk mengagumi satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan napas yang diberikan oleh objek yang diamati oleh mereka. Hingga si pemuda pemilik onyx itu pun tersadar dari hipnotis si pemilik sapphire.

"Sedang apa kau, Dobe?" Ujar si pemuda onyx itu dengan dinginnya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar hinaan dari objek yang sedang diamatinya itu.

"apa kau bilang? Dobe? Kurang ajar!" balas Naruto yang wajahnya masih dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Dobe, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku" pemuda itu berkata dengan nada yang semakin sadis.

"Berhenti memanggilku Do-" Jiwa Naruto sekarang telah kembali 100 persen. Naruto akhirnya sadar akan posisinya yang sangat sangat dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Waaaaa!" teriak Naruto kaget karena pemuda yang diamatinya telah bangun, Naruto langsung mundur kebelakang masih dalam posisi duduk di tanah wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Dobe!" Ujar pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkejut oleh kejadian barusan.

'apa yang aku lakukan? Bodoh bodoh..' batin Naruto.

Naruto mengacak – acak rambutnya menyesali kebodohan yang telah dia lakukan. Naruto melihat pemuda itu telah berjalan membelakanginya. Naruto yang tadinya kesal akan kebodohannya , kini hanya menahan tawa melihat model rambut pemuda yang meninggalkannya itu.

"pfftttt rambut apa tuh? Seperti pantat ayam hahahahahahaha" tawa Naruto meledak saat pemuda itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Naruto berdiri merapihkan seragamnya dan bergegas menuju Aula. Naruto mencoba melupakan hal memalukan yang barusan terjadi dengan cara membayangkan indahnya masa SMA.

Aula sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa baru. Sakura yang dari tadi mencari keberadaan Naruto menjadi lega setelah melihat Naruto yang sudah muncul di pintu aula. Sakura pun memanggil Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya. Naruto pun menempati tempat duduk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau kemana saja Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto hanya cengengesan menanggapi pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Upacara penyambutan Murid baru di Konoha High School pun dimulai. Di awali oleh sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah, Ketua Osis dan lain-lain. Naruto yang tidak kuat mendengar sambutan hampir tertidur. Setelah sambutan dari Ketua Osis. Kini giliran siswa terbaik yang mendapatkan nilai terbesar saat ujian masuklah yang `akan memberi sambutan.

" Selanjutnya sambutan dari siswa terbaik, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" tiba –tiba terdengar teriakan menggila dari para siswi KHS saat pemuda pemilik onyx dan rambut ayam berjalan menuju podium dan siap memberi sambutan, tapi salah satu guru mengambil alih mic yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Diam kalian semua" Suara lantang ditambah mic membuat semua murid menjadi diam seketika, apalagi ditambah dengan wajah yang seram membuat murid semakin tidak berkutik. Suasan yang tadi ricuh pun kembali hening.

"Silahkan memberi sambutan Uchiha-kun" Ujar guru seram itu.

Semua murid mendengarkan sambutan dengan tenang. Tidak untuk para siswi karena mereka sibuk membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak anatara mereka dan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah tertidur sejak sambutan dari Ketua Osis mendapatkan guncangan keras dari Sakura.

"Naruto, lihat deh siswa baru itu tampan sekali" kata Sakura, tangan satunya sibuk mengguncang bahu Naruto dan tangan yang satu lagi menunjuk ke arah podium.

Naruto yang merasakan guncangan kuat dari Sakura pun terbangun dan melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Sakura. Naruto langsung berdiri.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA. APA YANG DILAKUKAN SI TEME PANTAT AYAM ITU DI DEPAN SANA?" Teriak Naruto sangat keras hingga terdengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada di Aula. Tatapan semua orang kini beralih pada Naruto. Sakura hanya menepuk dahinya malu akan kebodohan Naruto.

"Hehehehehehe maaf..maaf silahkan lanjutkan sambutannya" ujar Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karena sudah membuat keributan. Naruto langsung duduk lagi di tempatnya sambil memasang wajah _innocent_.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala sesaat melihat kebodohan pemuda yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya itu.

'Dobe' Sasuke membatin

Naruto mendengus di dalam hati karena kesal. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang diamatinya tadi adalah siswa terbaik di sekolahnya. Naruto berdoa dalam hati agar tidak sekelas dengan pemuda itu.

Upacara sambutan pun telah selesai. Naruto dan Sakura pun menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas 1-4. Ketika memasuki gedung sekolah Naruto tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet. Naruto mengatakan pada Sakura untuk duluan pergi ke Kelas.

Di Kelas 1-4

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jeritan memekakan telinga terdengar di kelas 1-4. Hampir seluruh siswi bersujud syukur karena ternyata mereka menemukan sosok pemuda yang adalah siswa terbaik itu di kelas 1-4.

Sedangkan para siswa sibuk menutup telinga, tidak kuat mendengar jeritan para siswi yang sibuk mendekati bangku Sasuke.

" Hei, aku Haruno Sakura salam kenal" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya berniat merasakan kehalusan tangan Sasuke menggunakan selubung berkenalan. Siswi yang lain melotot pada Sakura yang mendahului mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil men _death glare_ siswi-siswi yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Menyingkirlah kalian , berisik!" Ujar Sasuke sangat dingin terlihat aura hitam ada di sekelilingnya.

Sakura yang tangannya masih terulur pun terkejut dan membatu seketika, sedangkan siswi yang lain hanya bisa menutup mulutnya membatu seperti Sakura.

Suasana kelas menjadi tidak enak, untunglah seorang guru dengan luka melintang di hidung telah datang membawa sebuah kotak dan karton. Guru itu melihat siswi yang sedang terdiam di sekeliling Sasuke. Guru itu pun menyuruh siswi untuk duduk di tempatnya. Guru itu memperkenalkan dirinya, namanya adalah Umino Iruka wali kelas 1-4. Seterlah memperkenalkan diri, Iruka menempelkan karton yang berisi denah tempat duduk dan menyuruh para murid untuk mengambil kertas yang ada di kotak yang tadi dibawanya. Kotak itu berisi nomor denah tempat duduk. Di panggilnya murid untuk mengambil kertas. Sebagian siswi yang tidak kapok dengan _death glare_ Sasuke berdoa dalam hati semoga duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Naruto baru saja datang ke kelas. Untung wali kelasnya baik dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan duduk di bangkunya. Sakura memanggil Naruto untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto berjalan ke arah bangkunya dengan senyum hangat, yang mengakibatkan beberapa siswa,siswi terpana olehnya dan membuat para siswi bimbang memilih Sasuke atau Naruto hahaha. Sakura memberitahu Naruto kalau sekarang sedang ada penempatan tempat duduk.

Sekarang giliran Naruto dan Sakura yang mengambil kertas. Sakura mendapatkan no 6, tempat yang lumayan baris kedua dan bersebelah dengan jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan. Sedangkan Naruto mendapatkan no 22 baris kelima. Naruto berharap dia mendapatkan no 21 yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan jendela. Naruto melangkah menuju bangkunya sambil bersiul dan tersenyum tidak jelas tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Naruto pun duduk di bangkunya dan menyapa teman yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Naruto berkenalan dengan pemuda yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya yang Naruto ketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto, Naruto pun berganti arah ke sebelah kiri untuk menyapa orang yang di berada di sebelahnya.

"Ha-!" Belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan hai, Naruto dikejutkan oleh keberadaan pemuda yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk membaca, sehingga tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya.

'Kenapa harus sekelas?Kami-sama kenapa kita harus sekelas ditambah lagi mengapa harus bersebelahan?' batin Naruto menangis dalam hati, Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam menenangkan dirinya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menyapa pemuda itu dan menganggap bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sebelah kirinya. Naruto berkenalan dengan orang yang berada di depan dan di belakangnya. Perempuan anggun pemilik mata lavender dan rambut dark biru panjang bernama Hinata Hyuuga, duduk di depannya. Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto dengan wajah yang merah karena malu tidak kuat menatap senyum Naruto yang sangat menyilaukan baginya. Sedangkan yang duduk di belakang Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang dari tadi hanya menguap saja. Rambutnya seperti nanas dan terus mengucapkan kata "mendokusei" bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengamatinya sejak tadi melalui ekor matanya.

"Semua sudah mendapatakan tempat dudukkan? Sekarang Sensei ingin mengenal kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!" Iruka menunjuk Siswa yang duduk paling depan sebelah kiri.

Para murid pun antusias mempromosikan dirinya saat berkenalan berdoa agar ada yang tertarik untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" Hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Semua orang langsung _sweet drop _mendengar perkenalan singkat dari Sasuke.

"Hanya begitu?" Tanya Iruka.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan menatap Iruka dengan tajam. Iruka tidak memaksa Sasuke lebih jauh karena ngeri melihat tatapan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah selanjutnya!" kata Iruka

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Asal sekolahku Kaidou High School, makanan favoritku ramen, Aku mempunyai kembaran perempuan, tapi sayang dia memilih sekolah di asrama. aku paling suka berolah raga, Aku juga suka berteman, salam kenal semuanya" kata Naruto dengan suara lantang dan senyuman hangat membuat banyak orang terpana kepadanya.

"ckk, Dobe" dengus Sasuke pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar dengusan Sasuke menjadi kesal, tapi Naruto berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti di Aula tadi.

'Sabar, sabar.. tidak ada yang bicara, tidak ada orang di sebelahmu Naruto' batin Naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Seluruh siswa telah memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Baiklah selamat menikmati kehidupan SMA, Sensei ada rapat sekarang, kalian pilih siapa yang akan menjadi Ketua dan Wakil ketua kelas. Kalau sudah nanti siang hubungi Sensei di ruang guru, terima kasih" Iruka pergi meninggalkan kelas 1-4.

Suasana kelas pun kembali ricuh.

"Bagaimana kalau Uchiha saja yang menjadi ketua kelas" celetuk salah seorang siswa yang bertubuh gemuk bernama Akimichi Chouji.

Sasuke yang sedang menikmati membaca buku pun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dan memberikan _death glare_ kepada Chouji. Chouji langsung pucat seketika, murid lain yang tadinya berniat mencalonkan Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"arghh lebih baik kita cari yang lain saja" kata Chouji.

"Aku mengusulkan Nara Shikamaru yang menjadi ketua kelas, dia sudah terbiasa menjadi ketua kelas sejak SMP, ya walaupun orangnya seperti yang cuek tapi dia bertanggung jawab" Usul seorang siswi yang memiliki model rambut buntut kuda pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Mendokusei" ujar Shikamaru.

Para murid tadinya ragu untuk memilih Shikamaru, tapi setelah mendengar paparan Ino mereka jadi yakin kalau Shikamaru pilihan tepat untuk jadi ketua kelas. Lagipula murid yang lain sepertinya tidak ada yang mau menjadi ketua kelas. Dengan malas-malasan Shikamaru menerima jabatan barunya. Sekarang tinggal memilih Wakil ketua kelas. Kiba mengusulkan Naruto untuk menjadi wakil, karena menurutnya Naruto orang yang menarik dan membuat bersemangat *apa hubungannya coba hehe*. Semua setuju atas usulan Kiba karena sepertinya semua memang malas untuk mendapatkan jabatan merepotkan seperti ketua dan wakil kelas.

Naruto yang senang karena dipercaya oleh temannya *padahal karena teman-temannya ga ada yang mau jadi wakil haha* siap mengemban tugas barunya. Sampai terdengar hinaan dari orang yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Dobe seperti itu mau dijadikan wakil, pilihan bodoh" ujar Sasuke cuek.

Naruto yang daritadi sabar menanggapi pemuda di sampingnya itu kini tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya siap menghampiri Sasuke. Tapi sial saat Melangkah ke bangku Sasuke dan siap menarik kerah Sasuke kaki Naruto tersandung sesuatu *jangan Tanya apa*

"Brukkkkk!"

Kursi milik Sasuke, Sasuke dan Naruto pun terjatuh bersamaan.

'Kok empuk dan hangat ya?' Batin Naruto

Naruto yang tadi menutup mata kini membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, ternyata Naruto terjatuh menindih Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. Lebih mengejutkan lagi bibir Naruto menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaaa!' teriak para siswi yang bukannya membantu malah sibuk mengambil foto Sasuke dan Naruto yang menurut mereka dalam posisi yang sangat hot.

"Minggir" ujar Sasuke sinis, sadis, dingin membuat orang yang mendengarnya jadi ketakutan.

Naruto yang kaget langsung berdiri dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Naruto bergumam " maaf" yang entah terdengar atau tidak oleh Sasuke. Sasuke masih dengan wajah stoicnya merapihkan kursinya dan duduk kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke memilih untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti Sasuke. Sedangkan para siswi sibuk mengirim foto yang mereka dapatkan ke temannya yang lain. Ada juga yang bergegas ke klub berita untuk mencetak foto hasil jepretannya, tanpa peduli kalau mereka masih murid baru dan mungkin belum di izinkan untuk menggunakan ruang klub.

Naruto yang tegang karena kejadian tadi terus berusaha menenangkan diri. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sekarang sibuk melanjutkan bacaannya yang tadi sempat terganggu. Naruto yang bodoh malah mengamati bibir Sasuke.

'lembut' batin Naruto

'hah! Apa yang aku pikirkan?bodoh! dia tuh orang yang menyebalkan!cepat lupakan kejadian tadi Naruto bodoh' Naruto membatin stress sambil geleng-geleng kepala melupakan kejadian tadi.

-**FLASHBACK OFF-**

Naruto yang sekarang tertidur di dada Sasuke tersenyum lembut karena mimpi indah, yaitu pertemuannya dengan Sasuke yang pertama. Hingga terdengar Suara pintu kamar Sasuke yang didobrak tiba-tiba.

BRAAAAAAAKKKK" Naruto terbangun seketika mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak. Naruto langsung memposisikan tubuhnya tegak sambil menutupi badannya yang dipenuhi bercak merah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dengan selimut.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto mendengar seseorang yang meneriaki namanya dengan nada murka. Dengan mata yang masih menyesuaikan diri dari kegelapan ke cahaya yang muncul dari pintu, Naruto mengerjap – ejapkan matanya. Akhirnya mata Naruto sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri . Naruto bergeming saat melihat orang yang identik dengannya di depan pintu kamar. Tatapan mata Naruto kosong seketika.

TBC

Note: ahhh pusing Komputer rusak, temen ga ada yang suka anime/manga daya imajinasi jadi berkurang, mau ketemu temen yg suka animanga susah gara2 sibuk kuliah, ga ada yang kasih motivasi jadi bingung cocokkah diriku jadi author hikksss. FF aku yang 1 lagi udh di ketik tapi masih belum pas jadi di bongkar terus deh(?),

Silahkan menikmati, jangan lupa

REVIEW


End file.
